


I’d Flirt With You

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 22:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	I’d Flirt With You

Sam walked into the bunker, raising an eyebrow when he heard laughter. He’d been on a quick supply run before the three of you made your way out to your next case. “Guys?” He called out, setting the bags in the kitchen.

“In here!” You laughed. “Stop! Dean!”

“_NEVER_!” He declared.

You stopped laughing when you saw Sam’s face. “I’ll go get my bag…” You slipped by him quickly.

“Really?” His arms were crossed as he faced Dean.

“What?” Dean asked, causing Sam to roll his eyes and walk away.

“It’s _not _a fucking djinn!” You yelled at Sam, glaring.

His jaw did that tick thing that always got to you. “Oh yeah, than what is it if you’re so damn smart?”

Grabbing a couple news reports, you slammed them on the table in front of him. “Vetala!”

Dean simply sat back, watching the two of you. “Keep telling yourself that, Y/N! Meanwhile, people are dying.” It was clear that neither of you were backing down. “We have to hunt this as a _djinn_, because that’s what we’re dealing with.” His voice was low.

“We’re dealing with a _vetala_, Sam!” You got closer to him, making it clear that you felt you were in the right here.

Finally, Dean got up. “Hey, hey.” He moved between the two of you, facing you. “Come on, Y/N. We all know you’re hot when you’re mad, no need to re enforce that.” He smirked.

As mad as you were at Sam, you couldn’t help but smirk at Dean. “You’re just upset that I’m out of your league, Winchester.” You ran your finger up his chest, laughing.

Sam groaned, shaking his head. “_Seriously_? This isn’t the time to be flirting.” He snapped. “We need to be focused.”

“Oh, I’m focused. It’s _you _that’s wrong.” You shot back.

“I’d be more focused if my brother would stop flirting with the woman I love!” It was obvious that he hadn’t meant to blurt that out.

Your eyes went wide. “Did I hear that right?” You asked quietly. There was no way that Sam Winchester loved you.

Sam ran his hand through his hair and sighed. “Yeah, you did.”

Dean slowly moved away from the two of you. “I think I’m gonna go talk to the locals…see if I can settle this debate.” He said, grabbing his keys and heading out.

“So…” You chuckled nervously. “It bothered you that I flirt with Dean that much?”

“Yeah, I mean, wouldn’t it bother you to have someone you love flirt with someone in front of you?”

You nodded. “I’m sorry, if I would have known, I never would have flirted with Dean.” You told him, noting he looked a bit sad. “I’d flirt with you.” He looked shocked, making you grin.


End file.
